


Gray

by Sara_Ellison



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has just been promoted to Admiral and ordered to return to Earth to take a desk job, and so that the <i>Enterprise</i> may be remodeled.  Spock, however, has a different journey to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

Jim didn't move until the Vulcan's gray ceremonial robes were indistinguishable from the landscape. Even after Spock had moved out of sight, the man just stood, staring, letting the harsh winds whip through his hair, stirring the dull sand around their feet. Then he exhaled, not quite loudly enough to be a sigh, and let his head fall forward, his eyes shut. He swayed, and McCoy reached for him, prepared to catch him should he fall, but he didn't. McCoy drew back instead and tried to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat.

"It sounds like a death sentence. _Kolinahr_." Jim's voice was harsh, but he spoke without raising his head, his eyes still shut. "What are they gonna do to him there?"

"Jim..." McCoy whispered, his voice echoing from a place inside that was achingly empty. He put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

Jim turned toward him suddenly and pulled him close, burying his face in McCoy's neck. McCoy put his arms around Jim and held him. He felt no tears leak onto his collar, but the other man shook with silent sobs.

McCoy lifted his hand to stroke Jim's hair soothingly. Jim raised his head, then, and gripped the back of McCoy's neck as he crushed their mouths together. It was clumsy and passionless and their teeth clashed, but McCoy kissed back anyway until Jim broke away, gasping.

"He'll be all right, Jim," McCoy murmured. He wanted to say, _We'll be all right_ , but he wasn't sure that was true. He felt moisture beginning to evaporate from his own cheeks, vanishing into the thin, gray desert sky.

**Author's Note:**

> JJ says Vulcan's red sky is seasonal, and since it's blue in the new movie, I have decided that at other times it's gray.


End file.
